Pokémon (manga)
There are various Pokémon manga series. The manga are usually published in Japan by Shogakukan, and translated into English in North America by Viz Media and Chuang Yi in English in Asian countries. These manga are based on the Pokémon anime, video games, and trading card game. List of Manga Manga released by Viz and Chuang Yi Manga released by Viz *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team, a manga based on the pair of Nintendo DS and Game Boy Advance games, Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team and Red Rescue Team, developed by Chunsoft. *''All That Pikachu! Animanga *''The Best of Pokémon Adventures'' *''Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!'' (AKA Pocket Monsters Diamond Pearl Motogatari) *''Pokémon: Giratina & the Sky Warrior!'' *''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *''Pokémon:The Rise of Darkrai Manga released by Chuang Yi *''Ash & Pikachu'' (Satoshi to Pikachu) *''Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys'' *''Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire'' *''Pokémon Pocket Monsters'' (Pocket Monster) *''Pokémon Jirachi Wish Maker'', based on the movie, Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker. *''Pokémon Destiny Deoxys'', based on the movie. *''Pokémon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'', based on the movie. *''Pokémon Battle Frontier'' (a.k.a. Pocket Monsters Emerald Challenge!! Battle Frontier), by Shigekatsu Ihara *''Pikachu's Short Stories'' *''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'', based on the movie. *''Pokémon The Rise of Darkrai'', based on the movie. *''Phantom Thief Pokémon 7, about a boy named Hiori having a double life as the "phantom thief" Pokémon 7. With his trusty partner, Lucario, he steals things from other thieves and returns them to their rightful owners. Manga not released in English * ''Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo (Japanese:ポケモンコロシアム スナッチャーズレオ) is the manga based on Pokémon Colosseum. * Pocket Monsters DP (Japanese: ポケットモンスターD・P（ダイヤモンド・パール) Pocket Monsters D・P (Diamond and Pearl)) created by Kosaku Anakubo. * Pocket Monsters HGSS (Japanese: ポケットモンスターＨＧＳＳ) created by Kosaku Anakubo. * Pokémon 4Koma (Japanese: ポケットモンスター　４コマギャグバトル Pokémon 4Koma Gag Battle) from Kobunsha Publishing Co. * Pokémon Diamond/Pearl 4-koma Theatre by Ryuu Matsushita * Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! (Japanese: ポケットモンスタープラチナ　めざせ!! バトル王) by Ryū Matsushima. * Pocket Monsters HGSS Jou's Big Adventure (Japanese: ポケットモンスターHGSS ジョウの大 冒険), This series is written by Ryū Matsushima. * Pokémon Puzzle Round Pikachu is an excellent Detective (Japanese: ポケモンクイズパズルランド　ピカチュウは名たんてい) *Pokémon Card Ni Natta Wake (How I Became a Pokémon Card) by Kagemaru Himeno, an artist for the TCG. There are six volumes and each includes a special promotional card. The stories tell the tales of the art behind some of Himeno’s cards. *Pokémon Getto Da Ze! by Asada Miho *Poketto Monsutaa Chamo Chamo Puritei by Yumi Tsukirino, who also made Magical Pokémon Journey. *Mezase!! Card Master *''Pocket Monsters Zensho'' by Satomi Nakamura *''Pokémon Ranger'', based on the game. *''Pokémon Ranger Batonnage'', based on the game. *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon 2'', based on the game. *''Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blazing Exploration Team'' (Japanese: ポケモン不思議のダンジョン 炎の探検隊), is the manga based on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness. *''Pokémon Battrio'', based on the game. *''Pocket Monsters Tri-Adventure'' (Japanese: ポケモントライアドベンチャー). This manga was released on June 28, 2010. *''Be a Master! Pokémon B & W'' (Japanese: 究めろ！ポケモンB・W ), based on Pokémon Black and White. Movies manga adaptations * (Japanese: ミュウツーの逆襲 Mewtwo Strikes Back!) * (Japanese: 幻のポケモン ルギア爆誕 Mirage Pokémon Lugia's Explosive Birth) * (Japanese: 結晶塔の帝王 ＥＮＴＥＩ Emperor of the Crystal Tower: Entei) * (Japanese: セレビィ時を超えた遭遇 Celebi: a Timeless Encounter) * (Japanese: 水の都の護神 ラティアスとラティオス Guardian Gods of the City of Water: Latias and Latios) * Jirachi: Wish Maker (Japanese: 七夜の願い星 ジラーチ Wishing Star of the Seven Nights: Jirachi) * Destiny Deoxys (Japanese: 裂空の訪問者 デオキシス Sky-Splitting Visitor: Deoxys) * Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (Japanese: ミュウと波導の勇者 ルカリオ Mew and the Wave-Guiding Hero: Lucario) * Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (Japanese: ポケモンレンジャーと蒼海の王子 マナフィ Pokémon Ranger and the Prince of the Sea: Manaphy) * The Rise of Darkrai (Japanese: ディアルガVSパルキアVSダークライ Dialga VS Palkia VS Darkrai) * Giratina and the Sky Warrior (Japanese: ギラティナと氷空の花束 シェイミ Giratina and the Sky's Bouquet: Shaymin) * (Japanese: アルセウス超克の時空へ Arceus: To a Conquering Spacetime) * (Japanese: 幻影の覇者ゾロアーク Ruler of Illusions: Zoroark) External links *Pokémon at Viz Kids (archive) See also *List of Pokémon chapters * Category:Anime and manga lists Category:Comedy-drama anime and manga Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Shōnen manga es:Pokémon (manga) tl:Pokémon (manga)